Kamui Tokinomiya vs the Doctor
2018-11-04 (6).png|My remade original (I deleted the real original. Oops!) Sketch-1541356939737.png|EmperorDedede's first attept (wrong Dr. Who pal!) Sketch-1541369394943.png|EmperorDedede's second attempt. Kamui Tokinomiya vs The Doctor 'is GalactaK's first DBX. It features Kamui Tokinomiya from ''Arcana Heart ''take on the Doctor from ''Doctor Who. The Doctor is portrayed by David Tennant. '''Description Arcana Heart vs Doctor Who! These two have mastered time, but only one can master the battlefield! Will the last Time Lord, his intelligence and his TARDIS be able to outwit Kamui, or will one girl and Tamayorihime be the Oncoming Storm's demise? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX FIGHT On a patch of wet grass, something strange was going on. A blue box, similar to a British 1950s police box materialised on the grass. Just as all seemed tranquil again, a man in a trenchcoat, a pinstripe suit and trainers stepped out. The Doctor: *sighs* Honestly, whenever I '''want '''go to a hi-tech city, I always end up somewhere else. Unless... this is ancient Tokyo! Ah well, I'll take a look round. Allons-y! As he strolls around, he notices somebody get thrown in front of him. As he goes to check on the person, a girl appears in front of him. Kamui: Excuse me, but I think you should leave. The Doctor: '''Why' exactly? I'm not leaving this place without a reason.'' Kamui: He is evil. The Doctor: *sniggers* OK. The Doctor walks off, turns a corner and circles himself to behind Kamui. Taking off his trenchcoat, he notices Kamui unsheathe a katana, Tamayorihime. HERE WE GO!!! The Doctor kicks Kamui onto the floor. Turning her attention to the Time Lord in front of her, Kamui slashes at the Doctor. Fortunately for the Doctor, luck was with him and he dodged, landing a punch squarely on Kamui's cheek. The doctor follows up with a punch and a kick, the latter of which misses. Kamui catches the leg and throws the Doctor down. The Doctor: Ouch! O-Kayyy… I am having second thoughts badly here. Kamui: Good. The Doctor gets up and trips up Miss Tokinomiya. Kamui quickly jumps up and lands a combo of punches, kicks and the occasional karate chop before... Kamui: Ahh! My eyes! The Doctor was shining the Sonic Screwdriver into her eyes. He knew it wouldn't blind her permanently, but hopefully, it would be enough for him to help the person and get out of here and to modern-day Tokyo... bzzzzz… bzz... The Sonic shut down. While the Doctor is pondering why it has suddenly ran out of juice, Kamui gets up and successfully stabs the Doctor. He screams in pain and agony, but remembers his great victories... against Cybus Industries, the Lazarus Monster, the Reality Bomb... and here he was, watching his life ebb away to some teenage girl. He knew his fate was sealed. Or was it? The Doctor gets back up, pirouettes around Kamui and applies his hand to her neck. She falls to the ground, not dead, just concussed. Venusian Akido was too good for her. He takes his time to try to pick up Tamayorihime, but Kamui kicks him away, gets up and runs angrily at him. He feels himself dying on the inside. The Doctor knew just what he had to do. He used the last ounce of his strength to run towards Kamui and kick to sword out of her hand. Picking up Tamayorihime, he feels Kamui gan a taste of her own medicine. She tries using the Doctor's technique, however, just as a Time Lord body is superior to a human one, such was the Doctor's stamina compared to Kamui's. One step away from the last of the Time Lords, she collapsed, a hollow corpse. The Doctor, slightly guilty of what he had done, turns around, but the being had bled to death. Seeing that it was all over, the Doctor walks over to his TARDIS and closes the door behind him. DBX Conclusion This game's winner is: The Doctor! Trivia * This is GalactaK's first battle. * This is the first time an Arcana Heart character faces off against a Doctor Who character. * When the Doctor says: whenever I '''want '''go to a hi-tech city, I always end up somewhere else., He is referencing the Doctor Who story The Idiot's Lantern. In this story, the Doctor and his companion Rose Tyler are planning to go to New York in the 1960s, but instead lands in London in 1952. Next Time 'There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin - people like YOU - that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!' 'Come back when you can put up a fight. You have much yet to learn. Now, my power is without rival. Victory... is my destiny.' Blake Belladonna vs Meta Knight! Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Arcana Heart vs Doctor Who Category:Sci-Fi vs. Fantasy themed Death Battles Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Time' Themed DBX Fights Category:GalactaK Category:Season Premiere Category:Fistfight Category:Male VS Female Category:Video Games vs TV Shows themed DBXs Category:Teenager vs Adult themed DBX Fights Category:Adult Themed DBX Category:Adult themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Completed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBXs